Talk:Day 8: 8:00am-9:00am
Renee picture Does anyone think we should get another picture of Renee? We only see half of Jack's face and none of her own. '--Noahcs 20:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC)' I uploaded one with her and Jack kissing. I think this one is better because Hassan being dead was already a picture that was used. --Dunit1014 Main Image I think putting the picture of them kissing is better than the other one. You can barely see Renee anyway. --Dunit1014 :I liked the other one better. Although barely seen, Jack's face of anguish and pain was perfect. Thief12 02:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I guess but i think the scene with them getting intimate was long awaited for so I think that it adds some sort of excitement to it. --Dunit1014 :: What if you just get the one of Jack running down the hallway with Renee in his arms as she's dying? --MistahWhippy 04:27, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I sort of think the current one of them kissing is sort of awkward and not particularly romantic. I liked the other better, but obviously am open to whatever the majority thinks. One of Jack running could work, like MistahWhippy mentioned.TiredAlex 04:52, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : The one with Jack & Renee in the taxi after she is shot as he holds her close I think would be a good one. Mike34er 06:54, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Would any of these work? I didn't want to upload them all individually, so I grouped them into a collage. '--Noahcs 23:29, April 15, 2010 (UTC)' :::I quite like the top right, bottom left, and bottom center pictures. Any of those three would be fantastic. Hillinger This is the best I could produce. Just for the record, the middle one is my favorite. '--Noahcs 01:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC)' : :I still like the current one better than all of those. But obviously this is up to everyone, so let's see what everyone else thinks. Thief12 03:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Characters Who was that businessman credited? and anyone has any idea what character Gabrielle played? Thief12 04:23, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I think Gabrielle may have been a female surgeon/nurse. The who who was barking all the orders when they first arrived? 16:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::No, that one's already credited as "nurse". Thief12 21:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the businessman was that old man who Pavel stabbed in the heart after breaking into his office (further supported due to CTU saying a body was found in an office across the street) Hillinger ::I thought that too, but look at the guy that's credited in the IMDb as the businessman. I know that IMDb is far from a reliable source but I'm still doubtful to pin this character to the old man. Thief12 03:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : It could be! When I first saw that old man the first thing I thought was that he had make up on. It totally didn't look real in my opinion. Did anyone else think that or was it just me? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:15, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Scott Dawson and the actor who played the dude getting stabbed by Pavel are two entirely different men in different age groups. It may have looked like make-up because of the lighting of the scene. 05:07, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I was checking out Dawson on the web and there are several pages listing his appearance like this one where he comments that he will appear in episode 17. However, on these unofficial 24 page, they mention his appearance is either on episode 17 or 18. Perhaps his scene was deleted. Thief12 05:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Annnnd... boom goes the dynamite. ::It's actually quite absurd how I figured this out. As I was watching this episode on my new DVDs, I had a window open of Dawson's IMDB profile behind the DVD player window. I had forgotten about it and it wasn't even visible. When I got to the scene where Jack evacuates Renee from the hotel, I stopped to take a screen of this awesome cabbie for my Forbidden characters page, since this dude practically had warp drive under his hood. I always press the F11 key after taking screens, because it makes all my windows slide away so I can see the new picture file on the desktop and rename it for the image policy. Of course the screen freezes up for a few seconds, so I impatiently press F11 like 5 more times. Once the screen unfroze, the DVD player window and the Dawson IMDB profile pic window started jockeying around the screen repeatedly and at high speed (as the processor tried to keep up with my keystrokes after the fact). The result was like the computer was trying to tell me: dude! make the connection! 09:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Awesome stuff Blue Rook! Perhaps the guy ran his own cab company, making him a businessman...perhaps...--Acer4666 (talk) 12:49, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Blue Rook could you actually revisit this on the dvd please (I don't have it myself)? Danny Cosmo, a stunt actor tells me that he played the cab driver, and Scott Dawson was his passenger who he let out of the cab just before Jack and Renee got in. Here's a shot of Dawson on set, and you can see he's definitely not the cab driver--Acer4666 (talk) 18:08, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: What the *&#%$@^, how *&#%$@^ the #%$@^#%$@^ ? ::: Well I feel dumb. There are zero useful frames of him but you were right. One of the smaller unbelievable things you've been doing these past months bud. 18:33, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::: Haha awesome, thanks! I was completely sold on Dawson as the cab driver too, it's crazy they were both in that same scene and look so similar. :::: I added an entry for Dawson's character, but feel free to edit because I'm not too sure on all the details! The only other thing is if the cab driver has lines - you say above you were preparing him for forbidden characters, so I guess maybe not? I've left him in unnamed civilians for now, but haven't linked to it in the episode article or the Danny Cosmo article, so he's ready to be slid into forbiddens if so--Acer4666 (talk) 19:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :: All done, I think! Can't thank you enough Acer for sorting this all out. 04:17, July 5, 2012 (UTC)